Myst's Mystical Lycanson Odinson
Mystical Lycanson aka Mystic "Behold Asgard, the forest has answered my calls, ''and they have awarded me with a prize. The Forest called out to me. '' hey wanted me to take care of their child and here he is." - Odin ( Presenting Baby Mystic to the Crowd.) History Werewolves. They are seen as terror in Midgardian films and stories. Humans would scream and they would tell the stories of their so called experiences with these beasts to their children. However where did these werewolves come from? Werewolves come from a realm called Lycanhiem. Lycanhiem is a realm is a place where werewolves live in peace. They are ruled by the king called Lycanon. Lycanon has a wife. His wife is called Lupine. She was pregnant with a child. Lycanon didn’t want her to have a child. This was because of the fear that the heir would be a better choice to rule the kingdom. In a secret, Lupine headed to the forest. There she gave birth to the child in the forest of darkness. Now this realm shares some borders with Asgard. Asgard is the realm of the gods. Norse gods. When she gave birth to the child it was healthy baby boy. Now Lupine is a pagan. She worshiped the Norse gods and each day she hoped she would answer her prayer. With her small source of magic. The baby boy will grow up to look like a certain god of mischief. A horse was galloping. She saw the old king Odin on the horse. She wrapped her child in a blanket. She placed the child on the ground. Hoping his crying would get his attention. The Allfather stumbled on the child. He knelt down and he discovered a small Lycan baby. A baby boy with golden eyes. Odin at first didn’t want to adopt the child. After all whatever happened to the last child he brought over? Anyway, he didn’t want to leave this Lycan either. He saw how the child can transform from one form to a Wolf. So he did. Odin adopted the child. He named the child Mystical. People call the young wolf prince Mystic. Mystic is given the title of Werewolf Prince. He’s the third child of Odin and the third child to one day rule Asgard. Powers and Abilities ''' As a werewolf, Mystical has certain powers that help him in battle or in leisure. He has the strength and speed of a wolf, he can detect people or beings who are telling lies, and have an acute sense of smell. Here are a few of his abilities # ''Enhanced Strength'' # ''Lie Detection'' # ''Shape-shifting:'' Mystical can transform into his lycan form at will or can be triggered by emotions such as anger, and stress. # ''Healing Factor:'' Mystical has the ability to heal his body quickly than others. However there are still things that can heal slower. These include vampire venom, silver blades, and wolfs-bane. # ''Acute Senses'': Mystic has enhanced smelling,hearing, and sight. # ''Thought Speak:'' Thought Speak is a short term for telepathy. Mystic can speak to others when in Lycan form using this. He cannot speak through his mouth when in his animal form. '''Wolf Form In his wolf form, Mystic is covered in black to grayish fur. His eyes become gold, and he has unusually large paws. He stands at 6'4 and he weighs about 230lbs. In this form he retains his human intellect, personality. He does not like to change into this form because it hurts when he does. Lycanhiem Lycanhiem ( known as the Realm of the Lycans ) is a realm that shares a forest territory with Asgard. They have been shut away from the rest of the nine realms and they chose to stay hidden. They are ruled by a king who believes that he is the only one who can rule the realm. Lycanhiem is also know for it's species. They are all Lycanthropes. Not just wolves in general, but also different species of animal. Lycanhiem have their own customs, traditions, and the way they handle things. Appearances in the MCU (Marvel Cinematic Universe) The Avengers (2012) Mystic is shown briefly after Thor and Loki returns to Asgard with the the Space Stone. He is still a young boy in his room playing with his toys and learning his werewolf powers. Odin tells his sons what he has been doing since the two have been away. Mystic is hiding between the pillars wondering who the two large men are in front of the throne. He sees one man that looks like him. Loki. The young werewolf runs into his room and he feels so intimidated. He stays inside his room and Odin explains who the two large men from before.Odin explains that those are two are his brothers. Their names are Thor and Loki. Mystic still does not go out because he fears of being hated by these siblings. Thor The Dark World (2013) Mystic is seen as a young man now. He now looks more like the god of mischief. After hiding away from his brothers, he decided to have the courage to meet them. Mystic meets Thor when he comes back from the battle of Vanahiem. Mystic tells Thor who he is, and the god of thunder accepts his new little brother.Thor leaves Mystic to talk to Odin in private. The werewolf has control of his werewolf powers yet not yet the full moon. After that he meets Loki who is locked away in the dungeons.Now the two have a love and hate relationship. Mystic meets Loki and the two are shocked how they look surprisingly alike. Loki does not accept Mystic as his new brother, but Mystic insisting on being his new brother.Mystic witnesses things when the Dark Elves attack.He heard the queen of Asgard scream in pain before he saw her lying on the floor lifeless. He sees Asgard being wrecked by the attacks from the Dark Elves. Mystic asks Thor if he can join him and Loki to help kill the Dark Elf leader. Thor says no. Loki agrees.Again Mystic gets pushed away by his siblings. Mystic stays behind and he helps the fight here and help the injured Asgardians. When Loki comes back morphed back as a guard, he sees Mystic by the throne Loki reveals the Body that was there. Mystic was not so sure if he believed it or not. Loki reveals himself to Mystic. The werewolf gets mad at his brother saying that he shouldn't have played with his emotions in such a way. Loki apologized. The two become close friends and eventually brothers. Real Brothers. Loki tells Mystic not to reveal his identity when in he his in Odin's form. Mystic agrees. Avengers Age of Ultron (2015) Mystic is shown in the dream sequence of Thor. He is shown in the crowd as a rabid werewolf during the full moon. He is seen with the bodies of Asgardians and he growls at Thor saying that he abandoned him not accepting his friendship. Mystic is with Heimdall and he growls a warning to his brother before Thor is flashed back to the real time. Thor Ragnarok (2017) Mystic is seen with Loki disguised as Odin sharing grapes. Mystic sees Thor and he pokes at Loki to warn him. Loki curses underneath his breathe. Mystic greets Thor and the two briefly talk. Mystic stays beside Loki. Thor eventually reveals Loki's identity. Thor offers Mystic to help them find Odin. Mystic agrees. The two end up in Midgard. Then the find Doctor Strange. Mystic and Stephen haven't met before. This is their first meeting. Thor explains to Stephen that they are finding their Father. Loki returns from the portal that he fell in. The brothers are transported to Norway. They find Odin. Odin explains about Hela. Mystic gets scared and he was never told about having a sister. Hela appears. Mystic transforms into his wolf form and he prepares for battle. The bio-frost brings them back to Asgard. Loki and Mystic falls into the planet Sakaar..Thor meets the two brothers when he is brought in by Valkyrie. Mystic is kept in his own room in the planet. He does not like being there and he feels like he is lost and loosing his mind. Thor waves at Mystic and the werewolf does before. The two exchange whispering conversations before Thor gets thrown in the Battle Arena Cell. Mystic and Loki watch in the arena. Mystic in the middle of Loki and Grand-master. Mystic watches the match. He sees the Hulk roaring at the crowd. Loki wants to get off the planet. Mystic just feels amazed. The werewolf watches as Hulk smashes Thor and Loki just screams saying, "That's how it feels!" Mystic just becomes confused.The brothers reunite when Valkyrie chains the both of them. Mystic joins his brothers to get the ship from Grandmaster. The three fight together as brothers. The three have a heartfelt conversation. Mystic does not like them separating again. It hurts him but he will be happy in whatever the other two chooses. Loki gets zapped by the taser. Thor offers Mystic to go with them. Mystic says no. He stays with Loki and tries to find the taser. Korg finds it. Korg and Mystic meet. Korg agrees to go with Mystic to Asgard. Mystic sees Thor when the battle on the rainbow bridge. Mystic fights against Surge in his wolf form. Mystic get thrown back.Mystic escapes in the ship with the Asgardians. He sees Surtur burst out from the palace. Fear dreads in him. He reunites with Thor and Loki. He watches as Asgard gets destroyed. Mystic, Loki, and Thor share a hug inside Thor's quarters. Thor becomes king. Mystic is just there standing there smiling proud for his brother. Silence hits the three brothers again, until Thanos' ship appears above their heads. Both Loki and Mystic have fear in their faces. Avengers Infinity War (2018) Mystic is seen with scars on his face. He is on the ground and a spear is being pointed at by Proxima Midnight. Mystic whimpers and he fears of dying. He sees Loki with the Tesseract. Loki tells the villains to kill away. Mystic feels pain on his side. Loki yells at them to stop. He gives the Space Stone to Thanos. Loki is free and he growls at Thanos. Thanos grabs Loki by the neck. Mystic sees Loki die. Mystic screams and he watched as Loki's lifeless body was on the ground. Mystic held on to Loki and cries on his body. The place blows up. Thor and Loki are floating in space. They hit the Guardians of the Galaxy's ship. Mystic gets inside the ship first in his wolf form. He awakens first and he sees the Guardians point their weapons at them. Mystic growls and he snaps at Rocket. Thor too eventually wakes up. Thor tells Mystic to stand down. Mystic growls at the Guardians. Thor and Quill make fun of each other. Mystic tells the two to stop and focus on the matter at hand. Thor, Mystic, and Rocket go to Nidavellir to make Stormbreaker. The brothers make it to the battle of Wakanda. Mystic in full wolf form. They join the battle with the Avengers. They officially meet. Mystic titled his head when Thor calls Rocket Rabbit. The battle rages on. When the snap happens, Mystic watches as his friends fade away. Mystic does not survive the snap and he too is snapped away from existence. Avengers Endgame (2019) Mystic is seen through the time travel sequence with Thor and Rocket. He passes a young Mystic. Thor wanted bad to speak and hug his brother. Rocket told him no. Do not do that. Thor just becomes sad and he walks on to continue the mission. During the final battle against Thanos, Mystic appears through the portals along side Wanda, Bucky, and The Guardians. Mystic fights, He reunites with Thor. The two exchange hugs and Mystic questions why Thor looks so fat. Mystic is there to witness Tony and he attends the funeral. Mystic cries. He hugs Thor and he wonders what is next for him. Re''lationships'' THOR ODINSON Brother, you have more potential than you think. You are not a monster. You are a werewolf. Show those Elves that you are stronger than they are! - Thor to Mystic before leaving for Stravelhiem. (2013) Mystic, do not eat the Rabbit! He is a good creature. - Thor to Mystic telling him not to eat rocket (2018) LOKI LAUFEYSON Loki? Please wake up. Let's just go home. I-I want you to wake up and smile at me. -'' Mystic to Loki while crying on his dead body. (2018) ''So you are a twin of mine? You seem like a good brother. Would you like to be friends? - Loki meeting Mystic while in the dungeons (2013) TRIVIA * Mystic loves to sing in karakoke. He does not show this talent often and he is often very shy about it. Mystic does sing in the shower and he has a strong set of pipes. * Mystic is often given the nicknames of Floof or Wolfie. Mystic does not mind getting called those names. * Mystic is a massive fanboy of music groups such as Little Mix, Twice, Black Pink, BTS, and One Direction. He hides this obsession to almost everyone hehe. Category:Werewolves Category:Asgardians Category:Mystical Lycanson Category:Supernatural Beings